Mistletoe
by Esper of Tropica
Summary: Because September is a decent time to right a Christmas story right? Oh well, enjoy the fluffy fluffiness of fluff. Mistletoe may be a tradition, but very few people know about it. An excuse to kiss someone. Sparking relationships. Producing blackmail. Maybe it has a deeper meaning. Maybe it can be a reminder? Or maybe not. Mostly just fluff.


Claus let out a soft moan, feeling his brother's slender finger poke his cheek.

"C'mon, Claus! It's Christmas!" he said, pulling off the blankets to reveal a pajama-clad Claus shivering and grasping for the blanket.

"Five more minutes..." He groaned, trying to hug a pillow for warmth. It didn't work...

Lucas grabbed his arm and dragged him out of bed, down the stairs, and underneath the tree.

Claus groaned, grabbing Lucas' leg for warmth. Even though the fire was still smoldering embers, it wasn't very warm. All the omelets on the plate were gone, and the milk had been drunk. Somewhat fancy presents were underneath the candle-lit tree.

Lucas smiled, bent down, and gave his brother a pat on the head. Claus grabbed Lucas' hand and tried to get up, his sore muscles aching from trying to help Flint chop firewood.

A pair of feet rushed down the stairs and Hinawa smiled. Both of the twins were now cuddling next to the "fire" with a blanket curled around them.

"Boys, look up!" Hinawa said, smiling as she took out her notepad and pencil to sketch the two. Both of the twins looked up.

A bit of Mistletoe, white berries seeming to smile evilly if they could, hung right over them.

"Do we have to?" Claus complained. Lucas gave him a quick, friendly kiss on the cheek. Claus spat in disgust.

"Why the hell do we even put it up there?"

"Language, Claus..." Hinawa warned, managing the sketch out the pose and draw the basic anatomy.

"Because... People thought it grew from lightning and thought of it as a plant of fertility. Later it became associated with a Goddess of Fertility and Love. Traditions have changed slightly through out time, but you still have to kiss someone under it," Lucas said, smiling. He snuggled closer to his twin, huddling closely. Claus just huffed out a breath of air and held the blanket in place. Hinawa redid the poses just to make the moment more adorable.

Hours passed until Flint woke up, in which Hinawa had made fresh nut rolls and omelets and had finished her colored sketch of the twins. Both twins had fallen asleep waiting, cuddled together for more warmth.

Flint gave a small smile as Hinawa shook the boys awake and handed them their meals.

OoO

Lucas sighed, sitting next to the fake fire at the cleanest hotel in New Pork City. Kumatora and Duster shared their own room, while Lucas shared his with Boney.

A small bough of Mistletoe hung from the mantle, obviously waiting. This brought back memories of a better time, when two twins could cuddle innocently by the remains of a fire as their mom drew them and they waited for their dad to get up.

Lucas gave a small smile, but went back to pacing like before. A loud knock startled him. It was Kumatora.

"Found this poster for a party. Might as well have some fun before we save the world, eh?"

"I guess. What time?"

"In a few hours."

Lucas nodded, changing out of his pajamas and into something more appropriate. Boney was napping on the other bed as Lucas pulled his shoes on tightly.

An hour later, Lucas came face to face with the person he was supposed to kill, at the party. The Masked Man was as blank as ever, staring at him with an emerald eye and a covered up red eye. Lucas stared back, not moving an inch when someone called something out.

"HEY LOOK MISTLETOE!" A brunette girl said, pointing up towards where Lucas and the Masked Man were standing. The blonde next to her snickered as the brunette pulled out a camera.

"**Kiss~ Kiss~ Kiss~!"**the crowd cheered as the Masked Man closed his eyes and leaned towards Lucas. Lucas blushed lightly as he felt a pair of lips, chapped and dry, brush up against his own. He let out a small squeak, feeling gloved hands hold his hands to his side.

"GAH TOO KAWII MUST UPLOAD TO INTERNET!" the brunette squealed as she ran off with the camera. The blonde followed her, waving goodbye with a... Arm? Tentacle?

Lucas quit guessing and focused on the ever lingering kiss on the lips by his own enemy. He noticed a splotch of pink out of the corner of his eye. Kumatora...

"What...the..._hell_..."

Lucas gulped, feeling all the eyes on him. Even another brunette in an outfit similar to the other girl's started cheering. Actually, she was the first.

Another person, with long white hair in a ponytail, took a bunch of pictures as the Masked Man pressed down harder. The crowd became louder and louder the farther Lucas was dipped downwards, but Kumatora just stood there with a shocked look on her face when Duster decided to join her. And the Boney. And for some reason even Flint had decided to come to the party and joined in.

Meanwhile, the person kept silently taking pictures while a girl younger than them with black hair scolded it(still no clue). And then she looked over to the scene and whistled.

"Well, well, _**Commander**_. Nicely done!"

The brunette had finished uploading the pictures to the Internet when the blonde caught up.

"You're probably gonna get some haters for this, correct?"

"Probably not, it was minor."

"Still two twins..."

"Two male twins~"

The person appeared with the other camera and handed it to her. The girl next to him smiled.

"Quiet an interesting place to put Mistletoe, eh?"

"Just part of being an author..."

"Well," the blonde said. "Bought time to say goodnight and Merry Effin Early Christmas to you, Esper?"

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!"


End file.
